Two Stones
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Somebody sent T'Pau two t'laka stones. But who?


Two Stones

by Satin Ragdoll

T'Pau opened the letter that came with the package first. It was very brief, and hand written in Vulcan script, "These are for forcing Spock's hand in going to Gol. You have damaged me, and you have insulted IDIC." There was no signature.

After the last five year mission, Spock's term in Starfleet was over. He had gone home to find some centering, some direction as to where his life should go. Jim had taken the Admiralty, and Spock did not want to be captain. Neither did he want to serve under anyone else.

While he was on Vulcan, T'Pau found him. She, along with Sarek, had not approved of him going into Starfleet in the first place. In her eyes, too much association with the humans had damaged him, and she saw only one solution for him; Kholinar. She had pushed him, and she had pushed him hard.

oOo

T'Pau opened the package, and actually lifted a brow at the contents. There were two spherical t'laka stones inside; one black and one white. She had received several black stones over the years. They indicated grave personal injury. As matriarch of her clan, it was almost expected. The white stone was another matter. It indicated that she had done something severely anti-Vulcan. A white stone was the most serious insult one could give a Vulcan.

T'Pau's lips thinned a trifle. There were very few that would have given her a white stone on Spock's account. Something would have to be said, although she didn't know who had sent it. A white stone was not something that could go unanswered.

oOo

Kirk had called a meeting of the bridge crew, and included Christine Chapel in the mix. He had accepted the Admiralty, but Decker was still on assignment for a couple of months, so he was still in command of the _Enterprise, _for a little while. Kirk's face and voice were grim as he addressed them, "Somebody sent a letter to T'Pau regarding their upset at her role in Spock's going to Gol. She received a package along with the letter."

Kirk watched their faces as they processed the information. All his crew looked confused. It was Chekov who asked the question, "Vat vas it?" "Two t'laka stones. One black...and one white."

Out of the crew assembled, only McCoy and Chapel blanched. The others were still confused. Uhura asked, "These have some special significance?" Kirk explained, and everyone winced. It was Chekov, again, who first understood why they had been convened, "Sir! You cannot be implying that it was vun of us who sent those stones!"

Kirk glared at all of them, "We're his shipmates, and we're all upset at his decision and her part in it. But the person who sent this needs to come forward and confront her openly. To do this and keep quiet about it puts a permanent stain on her character! Now, did any of you send those stones? Speak up!"

Nobody responded, so he looked at Chapel, "You? I saw your face. You knew what these things are." She sat straight up, "No, sir! I did not send those stones, although I do know what they are. This was his decision, and as much as I'm going to miss him, I have been determined to respect it. That means leaving well enough alone." Kirk met her eyes for a moment, before turning to McCoy.

"You knew as well, didn't you." McCoy frowned a little, his southern accent coming out, "Yeah, I knew, but I didn't send those stones. You know me, Jim. T'Pau scares the blazes out of me. If I was ticked off enough, I might've sent her a black stone. As much as we bickered, I miss the green-blooded elf. She should have kept her nose out of it. But a white stone? I'm not that brave."

Kirk slammed the table in frustration, "Then who sent those stones?" Uhura looked thoughtful, "In what language was the letter written?" Kirk's eyes lit up, "Son of a gun. I never thought of it. It's written in Vulcan."

The crew looked at one another. Very softly, Sulu mused, "You don't think it could have been Amanda, could it?" Christine looked up at Kirk, "Can I see it? I've seen her writing, before. It's very distinctive."

He pulled it up on his padd, and Chapel examined it closely, "No, this isn't Amanda's writing, not at all. And you know, this handwriting seems to be done with a masculine hand."

Their eyes met. After a second Kirk's brows rose in astonishment, "You don't think...no!"

oOo

Sarek sat, very quietly meditating. The delivery had been made, and the message made clear. Nobody would ever know he was the one who sent them, but _nobody _interfered with his family without consequences. Not even T'Pau.

Fin.


End file.
